


What I'll Sorely Miss

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've taken what you'll sorely miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'll Sorely Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysugarquill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladysugarquill).



> Pinch-hit for [](http://ladysugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladysugarquill**](http://ladysugarquill.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/thehogwartslife/profile)[**thehogwartslife**](http://community.livejournal.com/thehogwartslife/) fanswap with a prompt of -- _Ron/Harry, PG, watching over you_. Set in GoF.

He'd been a prat about the entire thing at first. But there was something about watching your best friend narrowly avoid death by an angry dragon's breath that knocked the stubbornness out of you.

Then Harry'd gone and pulled him out of the lake.

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

Ron still hadn't taken the time to pause a moment and think on that.

Though in his defense, looking on as your best friend returned from a task you couldn't even see play out through the damned maze- bloody and cradling a fellow student's body all the while screaming about the Dark Lord's return, you focused on other things.

Harry didn't sleep that night. Neither did Ron. It was all he could do to sit with the other boy, the curtains drawn around the bed, Harry's head resting on Ron's shoulder, eyes open and unseeing.

Ron quietly kept vigil over Harry's still form, the lack of movement too reminiscent of the recurring theme of death surrounding the entire day. He spared a moment for the thought and decided that Harry was what he'd sorely miss too.


End file.
